Yellow
Yellow is one of the original 2 M&Ms spokescandies, along with Red. He has appeared in almost every M&Ms commercial ever. History Yellow's history dates back to the 1940s, before voting. When he and Red were first created, they were people with M&Ms for heads. In the 1950s, Red and Yellow became the anthropomorphic M&Ms we all know and love. In 1995, Red and yellow became CGI. Bags Yellow Appears On Yellow appeared on many M&Ms bags. These include Almond M&Ms, Dark Chocolate Peanut M&Ms, Peanut Butter, and of course, Peanut M&Ms. He also appears on the bag of M&M's Minis, Honey Nut M&M's, Coffee Nut M&M's, and Chili Nut M&M's. Quotes *"Same ones." *"Why's that?" *"I think we look silly." *"You still believe in Easter Bunny?" *"I'm dizzy..." *"I miss the old M&M days. I dipped in the chocolate pool. (Red: Plus, Candy Showers.) And the milk chocolate melts in your mouth." *"I wanna be blue." *"Sorry." *"Hurt me, get funky!" *"Uh-oh!" *"He's looking at my peanut." *"But we never practiced!" *"You're gonna saw me in half?!" *"Uh, red, why am I getting sawed in half?!" *"Couldn't I show my peanut in public?! (Red: Yeah, Why not?) AAAAAAHHHH!!!" *"Those new M&M's Minis?" *"Hey, look!" *"We are so sorry!" *"Love hurts." *"What're these, clown shoes?" *"Me, too!" *"So do you think Santa will like these Red and Green M&M's?" *"Uh, Santa?" *"I Have to save Christmas!" *"Show me the Money!" *"I've got him to track down the gray imposter M&M's. Yeah, he finds the gray imposter, we turn in the game piece on the bag for a million bucks." *"Look out!" *"I did not know that." *"I FOUND HIM, THE GRAY IMPOSTER M&M'S! THAT MILLION BUCKS IS OURS!!!" *"MUSCLES!!!" *"Uh, this Easter we were asked (...) To be to official spokescandies for all the candy of M&M's mars." *"Red, why are we in Rome, Italy?" *"We had to come to Rome to say that?" *"And we want you." *"What?" *"I'm also a client." *"Yeah, a big one." *"Hey, Red, I though we'd give awa- Oh! Ah, I thought We'd give away $2,000 to the person who finds a special bag of all red/Double M-stamped Millennium M&M's." *"$2,000,000?!/$200,000?! What's that got to do with the Millennium?" *"Yeah, the person who finds a special bag of All red/Double M stamped Millennium M&M's wins!" *"Red, why are we doing such a cheap commercial?" *"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... OOF!!!" *"Well, right now, Crispy's..." *"Bad baby." *"Hope we don't land in the garbage." *"Ohh! I want crispy." *"I don't know you anymore." *"No way!" *"Whew! Close call." *"99 cans of milk chocolate on the wall." *"Hi." *"First my purse, then my pants, now my color..." *"Well, she seams alright, now." *"Everything's black and white! I can't tell if the light's green!" *"That's how I understood it." *"Karen from Will and Grace said, 'Honey this drink will put the color right back in your cheeks.'" *"SHAZAM!" *"Showing Mr. Trump my business skills. See the gray M&M's!" *"Darn, your color's back." *"You know, we really do look better in color." *"Look at the size of those M&M's. (...) That's a lot of Chocolate. Must be under a magic spell." *"We'll star Monday." *"Ready!" *"Red? I'm stuck." *"Uh, Red? I can't feel my face." *"Bad duck!" *"I don't think he likes me." *"Hey, that ice cream looks just like you." *"Hey, what happened to my M?" *"WHOOOOAAAAA!!!" *"This is what, Red?! Is this the bit where you say, "It's no you, it's me"?! Because I don't wanna hear it! We're through, Red! sobbing" *"I was just doing what we practiced!" *"You're all nuts! And I don't mean the delicious peanut variety either." *"singing Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. So whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood." *"Hey, look we're on the guest list." *"Isn't Easter fun, Red?" *"Uh, that big truck." *"I'm just waiting for Red. He's uh, on his computer... ah, oops! Which has nothing to do... with, uh... You know, your lost shell. Which uh, I don't; we don't; none of us; nobody knows anything about." *"Where do I stand on the issues? Right here!" *"Uh, I'm the people's candy-date." *"Uh, I thought you were looking!!" *"Psst, I think he's gonna eat Gary." *"Oh, hey Red." *"Long ago, my Great Uncle Yellow set out to find our Tribal Ancestors. He was never seen again. Now I followed his path." *"I didn't lick you, but do you know what? I'm a little disappointed that you think that one little lick between friends would be so... terrible. And even though I did not lick you, at least it's now very clear to me, Red, that our friendship is not close enough for licking." *"Listen to who, Blue? *"No, this is an envelope." *"I have no idea what you're saying, but COUNT ME IN!" *"laughing Wait, what?" *"I'll name you, Cornelius Pumperdinckel!" *"Crispy M&M's are back!" *"Psst, Scott's home early!" *"This is terrible..." *"Hey, Red, look! It's Rocket. From the Guardians of the Galaxy! I'm reading to him behind the Theater." *"I know that; it's the guy that plays him." *"You're hired!" *"Hey, Red! You're gonna lose your spot!" *"Hey, guys. I'm at the mall with the Easter Bunny now and... OH! HEY! I know him! Smile, Red! I'm making a virus video!" *"Try them all and vote for your favorite." *"Dinosaurs eat apples?!" *"I know it's not really you... It's your stunt double." *"Micropachy... gee, how do you pronounce it?" *"Wow, a place where people are afraid to be eaten." *"Yeah, tell me about it." *"I don't feel anything." *"Yeah, great day. Oh, except for when I got eaten." *"I'm not doing anything!" *"Not ALL of him." Gallery YellowCharacter-home.png Product almondmms.png|Yellow Appears with Blue on the wrapper of Almond M&Ms after the redesign Product darkpeanutmms-1.png|Yellow (with Blue) On the wrapper of Dark chocolate peanut M&Ms After the redesign Product darkpeanutmms.png|Yellow the wrapper of Dark Chocolate Peanut M&Ms Before the redesign Product peanutmms.png|Yellow on the wrapper of peanut M&MS after the redesign VMPNMM.jpg|Yellow the wrapper of Peanut M&MS Before the redesign 822427-yellow m m large.jpg|Yellow Himself! RedandYellow.png|(Early) 1990s Red and Yellow M&M spokescandies.jpg 1229814 10152536556751953 65585470 n.jpg 598342 561773730504747 131585827 n.jpg G1 1280x1024.jpg F7 39206 0 0 MmsAdventure.jpg 51rjxT0yycL.jpg|Yellow on the wrapper of M&M's Minis after a redesign 41Q7DACIiaL._SY300_.jpg|Yellow (also called Peanut) as a stuffed toy mm-mini-tube.jpg|Yellow on the tube of M&M's Minis after the redesign Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 9.33.23 PM.png|Yellow taking a photo with a selfie stick promoting a limited M&M's called Strawberry M&M's. RedandYellowEarlyAnimation1.png|Red and Yellow in the early animated commercials Download (41).jpeg|Red and Yellow on a Purple wrapper of Caramel M&M's Im-hero-23.jpg Download.jpg|Yellow in a redesigned wrapper of Red, White & Blue Peanut M&M's Images.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes